


王座之上 Upon the Throne

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chinese, Dirty Talk, Fighting Over Throne and Everett, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Love Triangles, M/M, Military, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: “He is one of us.”——Everett说这句话的时候，不仅仅指Erik为CIA服务过。Erik是他的EX，而T'Challa是他的EEX。





	王座之上 Upon the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> 1、因为剧情需要， 本篇基本是站在Everik的角度在叙述，洁癖慎入！  
> 2、本文涉及不少军事知识，我会尽量写得合理，但为了剧情，肯定会瞎编一些的！比如什么开战斗机的去开运输机之类的！  
> 3、后期剧情可能会涉及到大量Dub-Con和Non-Con，警告！也许还会有Double Penetration之类的（不要打我）

Erik Stevens觉得自己很蠢。

因为他正像个游客一般沿着查韦尔河散步，内心却纠结着是否要去见和自己只有过一夜情的长官。

这真是，逊毙了。

下意识中，Erik绕过了莫德林桥，朝着校园反方向的植物园前进，或许看看许久未见的绿色能让他下定决心拨通那个注定尴尬的电话。

他该说什么？Everett，我想念你又翘又挺的屁股到要疯了，所以一听说你受伤退役到了牛津就特意请假从阿富汗飞到英国来操你？

然而，没等Erik捏着手机逛完人烟稀少的沃尔特园，他的问题就自行解决了。

郁郁葱葱的植物中，一个黑人小伙正把另一个相对娇小的白人男压在不知名的树上深吻，手已探入衬衫下方摸索着。

献出脖颈发出呻吟的男人正是Erik想了两年多的人：Everett K. Ross，和自己上过一次床的退役空军少校。

一时间，Erik仿佛回到了坎大哈，内心满是端着枪随便寻找个目标杀掉的冲动，他大步走到浑然忘我的两人身边：“Ross少校，看来你还是很热衷于‘野战’啊。”

沉浸着爱抚中的小个子男人注意到了眼前过去的战友，连忙推开身上的人，一副吃惊的样子：“Erik？你怎么会在这里？”

Erik正准备讽刺些什么，却睁大了双眼盯住那个放开怀抱、不慌不忙整理衣服的黑人。

命运真是个无常的婊子。

Erik没想到会在这样一种情况下见到只在机密文件里模糊照片上出现过的男人：T'Challa，瓦坎达的王子，自己的堂兄，杀父凶手的儿子。

“Everett，这位是？”长相颇为英俊的黑人很快甩掉尴尬，露出友善的社交微笑。

Ross上校清了清喉咙介绍到：“这是Erik Stevens，海豹突击队员，我在阿富汗出生入死的战友。”

哼，战友，一个把你操到哭着求饶的战友，Erik不无讽刺地想到。

紧接着，Ross朝Erik咧嘴笑起来：“这是T'Challa，牛津的学弟，我的男朋友。”

“男朋友”三个字让Erik的血液瞬间沸腾了起来：“所以，不是炮友？”

听到明显被故意加重的‘炮友’一词，Everett顿时明白了Erik的意有所指，脸红了起来：“我们已经正式交往好几个月了。”

敏感接收到Everett战友挑衅语调下暗藏敌意的T'Challa倒是很坦然地一手搂住了爱人的腰，一手伸出来表示友好：“是，我是他的男朋友。很高兴见到你。”

Erik Stevens深深地看了一眼T'Challa，伸出了手。

所以，他仅剩的一点快乐被同一个人再一次夺走了。

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

三个人气氛“融洽”的在路边店吃了个饭，聊了聊近况。一出门，Erik就提前结束了难得的假期坐上了回两栖基地的飞机。

舷窗外翻滚的云层让他想起了和Everett的初识。

那时他不过是个刚从MIT毕业不久，凭着优异SQT成绩加入海豹突击队却毫无实战经验的新兵，而Ross上尉则是从2001年阿富汗战争开始就加入战斗的空军王牌。

他的作战组被紧急送往赫尔曼德省一个前哨战，准备到过去是塔利班老巢的马贾哈执行人质解救行动。从闷热的“支奴干”下来时，他被旁边一的人把抓住：“操，是Everett Ross！”

“老兄，再摇我就吐到你身上！”Erik拍开自来熟陆军的手，“谁他妈是Everett Ross啊？”

“你不知道他？空军的ACE！”好像是叫做Ryan的傻大个瞪大了眼睛，然后小幅度用脑袋指了指停机坪的方向。

Erik顺着看了过去，顿时明白为什么旁边的兄弟那么激动了。

高温的驾驶舱让刚下机的飞行员迫不及待地脱掉了湿透的外套扔在一旁，从旁边的人手上接过一瓶水从头淋下。Ross上尉泛着些许薄红的小麦色皮肤（竟然不是古铜色，他估计是极难晒黑的体质）上水珠连串滑落，顺着没什么体毛的胸膛淌下，流到腹肌上。或许是较少进行地面战斗的原因，他的腰腹线条很柔和，但从他举起手时拉出的线条来看，毫无疑问那紧窄的腰被捏住的时候仍能让人感受到掌下肌肉滚动。稍微凉快些的上尉灌了几口水，渗着汗液的喉头滚动时，水珠反射的肌肤光泽让Erik喉头发干。

Ross上尉有着一头柔软的金色短发，外层颜色浅得近乎银色，被汗湿的发尾黏在纤细的脖颈上，像是刚刚经过一场酣畅淋漓性爱的般。那个递水过来的高大男人一把搂住他，像熊一样的体格把本就不高的Ross上尉衬得越发娇小，Erik注意到了，又在递烟的男人的手掌“无意间”从肩头滑落至了飞行员的腰间，紧紧地扣住。

Ryan也注意到了，哼了一声：“看来Shawn也是个想摘玫瑰的。”

“玫瑰？”Erik扬起眉，马上就领会到了Ross和rose的相似处。

飞行员地接过烟，不动声色地拉开了和身边男人的距离。那个叫做Shawn的毫无尴尬之意，很自然地从口袋里掏出打火机为他点烟。

Ross上尉侧过身接住火，深吸了一口烟，然后微微仰起头缓缓地吐了出来，当他脖子弯出精致的曲线时，Erik有种想狠狠咬上去直到出血的冲动。

或许是Erik和Ryan的目光比这七月的阳光还要灼热的原因，飞行员突然看向这边。

Erik Stevens无法动弹了。

Everett Ross微微歪过头，粉红色泛着水泽唇勾起，露出一个足以融化沙漠岩石的真诚微笑，双眼如同青金石般折射出月下大海般的深蓝，刚刚浮现的笑纹和眼袋让他的整个脸柔和得不像个军人。接着，他点头示意了一下，转身抽着烟离开。

Erik明白了王牌飞行员昵称的由来了，不是因为名字，而是Everett Ross本身就是这片黄沙战场能够拥有最为鲜活娇美的玫瑰。

Ryan用手肘撞了撞战友：“醒醒，这里一半的人都想骑到他身上呢！”

Erik回瞪一眼，他可以充满了下流的想法，但别人不行。

Ryan恋恋不舍地望着Ross上尉逐渐远行的背影趴在突击队员耳边说道：“你别想。基本每天晚上都有人试着爬到Ross的帐篷里去，没一个成功的。总有那么一两个不长眼的傻X想用强，先是被他揍个半死，然后再被剩下的兄弟们揍一顿送回老家去了。”

Erik扬了扬眉毛，当然，玫瑰怎能没有刺呢。

 

行动定于三天后进行，Everett Ross是由AFSOC特派的CCT，除了负责临时空中运输（战争开始时他更多是负责空中作战），他还将提供关于马贾哈的一些空域及气候的情报，必要时指引空中打击。【注释1】

因为这次的人质解救任务相对来说较为简单（马贾哈已经被他们炸成马蜂窝了），所以上面只派了8人半组前来，除了Erik这个新人，还有首次操刀部署的少尉Aron。这样一来，空军的Ross倒成了行动的中军衔最高的人了。然而每次战前会议他丝毫没有面对菜鸟的盛气凌人，只是带着淡淡的微笑简洁清晰地提供情报，就像大学教授在等着小组讨论结果出来后学生轮流上台演讲一般。

从不曾在模拟作战训练中分神，一心想着“锻炼”自己杀人技巧的Erik发现自己频繁地陷入白日梦中，他仿佛回到了16年岁，平均每两个小时就会硬起来一次，只不过他现在的怀春对象不是高中里那些大波黑人女学生，而是穿着暗蓝色空军作战服的小个子白人男性。

就算不在一起开会，Erik发现自己也没法从Everett Ross身上挪开眼睛，他就像那些喜欢在上尉面前秀肌肉的傻X一样，时不时找理由从他的帐篷附近走过。然而Ross不是和战友聊天，就是在看资料或者进行日常训练。

丝毫无法接近欲望之源的Erik只觉得内心有股无法解释的焦躁，直到出发前一天的傍晚，天色已暗，过于闷热的天气让Ross上尉选择开着红色头灯找了个有风的僻静长桌看书。

向来被OIC评价为“无法无天的狗崽子”的Erik Stevens第一次畏缩了，然而不敢接近的矛盾被内心的欲望所打败，他靠近聚精会神的Ross。

“晚上好，上尉。”Erik清了清嗓子。

“晚上好，上士，”被打扰的年长男人微笑着点点头：“哦，我们都认识好几天了，不用这么拘谨，叫我Everett。”

Everett，黑人小伙在内心品尝着这个名字的音节，因为一个简单的“亲近”许可兴奋起来：“明天就要行动了，什么书让你这么入迷？”

Everett把书的封面翻过来：“《呐喊自由之战：内战时代》，詹姆斯·麦克弗森的。”

“那个南北战争中的纳西军司令？”Erik坐了下来，试着拉近话题。

Everett扬起眉：“你知道他？不过不是他，同一个名字，不同的中间名。这是个研究内战史的学者，这本书得过普利策奖。”

“所以，你空余时间还在研究军史？”

Everett笑着摇摇头：“只是不想离开书本太远而已。另外，多看点这类书，可以提醒自己战争的后果多么残酷。你看，以战争方式终结奴隶制并非完全无可避免的。”

Erik一时无言，他并不太喜欢讨论内战史，要知道，他那些懦弱的“同胞”们甚至会帮着奴隶主们打仗。

似乎看出了话题学术性太强，Everett挠挠头发：“找我有什么事吗？Erik？”

金发男人总是带点鼻音的软糯声音念出的名字让年轻的上士不自觉地坐直了：“呃，我……”

相对无言。

静静地看着对面的人，Everett似乎想到了什么，他几乎是无奈地咯咯地笑了起来：“我懂了，等这个行动结束，请假去找个妞做做爱吧。”

“上尉——”年轻黑人跟着站了起来，庆幸因为肤色脸红很难被察觉：“我……”

飞行员把手中的书放在了Erik的腿上：“不必害羞，我们都是军人，这很正常。过多的压力累积对身体可不好。这本书借给你看，记得还给我就行。”说着他拍拍突击队员的肩膀，转身离开。

夜逐渐沉下来，Erik Stevens从未感觉如此挫败过，被拒绝并不意外，但当作一个脑子里只有性的毛头小子就是另一件事了。

 

第二天，天未明，一辆M-ATV、两辆悍马卷起尘沙从前哨站南下靠近任务地点。【注释2】

Everett对于从地面接近目标并不完全赞成。虽然马贾哈的塔利班总部早已被扫平，年底北约部队也要撤离了，但陆陆续续在阿富汗待了快四年的他很明白：这个千疮百孔的国家最危险的都隐藏在战区边缘的路边。

但显然真正负责下决定的是海豹突击队的Aron少尉，他认为如果空投到马贾哈南部的大本营，然后再轻装往北靠近人质扣押地点，一路上需要穿越整个城区，这个方式所面对的危险更大，不如直接从城外接近，缩短运输距离。

为了防地雷和路边炸弹，导航员、炸弹专家Layne以及Aron坐在最前面的M-ATV上，紧随其后的是狙击手Gideon、观察员Terry以及通讯员Chou的悍马，殿后的则是机枪手Erik、提供支援火力的Freddy以及Everett。一路上，任务的压力让车内的人相对无言，只有通讯频道里偶尔传来的环境评估汇报。

全程看着窗外铺满了锯齿状岩石山“路”的Ross上尉并不感到害怕，这样的任务他已经参与了无数次，但今天，他的直觉低声说着：有些 _不对劲_ 。

还剩大概五分之一的路程，他们就要到达目标地点了。车队即将经过的是一个彻底荒废，只剩下断壁残垣的小村庄。Erik环顾了一下四周，目光落在不远处在黄色尘沙中显得有些朦胧的低矮山丘，后颈的寒毛竖了起来，这个距离太适合迫击炮了。

车队刚进入村庄不久，显然也发现周遭环境并不理想的Aron发来指示：“绕开村庄走，村里的道路被垮塌的建筑掩埋后过窄，只能单车通行。”

就在后面的两辆悍马倒车准备转向之时，炮弹划破浑浊空气的尖啸声传来，火光在M-ATV的右面炸开。

通讯频道里传来爆炸声与瞬间电流紊乱的杂音，紧接着Aron的命令传了出来：“我们向前冲运动制导，干掉迫击炮阵；Gideon去找狙击点，Chou联系基地，Erik和Freddy保护好他们，周围肯定有埋伏。Ross随时准备呼叫空中支援。”

就在频道里响起“收到！”的同时，三枚迫击炮呼啸而至，其中该死的两枚直接连续击中了通讯员所在的右后车窗，剩下的一枚炸烂了Erik他们车的右前方轮胎。

“FxxK！！Chou被碎片击中了喉咙！”Gideon的吼声传来，“Ross！”

不用说Everett也能迅速判断此刻的处境，他朝着驾车的Freddy喊道：“离开这儿，我需要安全的固定位置！”

Aron他们的M-ATV已经开到最大马力试图直线穿越村庄，炸弹专家Daniel站在车顶掩体后正在定位地方迫击炮阵。借用连续两枚炮弹的冲击力，中间的悍马极速转了个弯，朝着附近最为完整、隐蔽性最强的一个二层建筑开去。此时，M-ATV朝着远处的山丘发射出了第一枚烟雾弹。

Freddy以稍慢的速度跟着前面的悍马试图离开相对来说空旷的村庄边缘，Gideon他们冲到二层楼房旁边后，速度下车向上占领制高点。就在EriK他们也准备下来提供火力掩护时，Everett看到了远处飞扬的尘土。

“敌方的地面支援来了！”Everett喊道，“两点钟方向，两辆海拉克斯！”

Aron回答道：“无法提供额外火力，我们前方也来了一辆！Layne你继续瞄准迫击炮阵，我来处理皮卡！Erik你负责保护好Gideon和Ross！”

Freddy和Erik同时喊道：“收到！”，Freddy加足马力迎着两辆海拉克斯，试图给狙击手和观察员留出一段安全空间，在前方就解决掉敌人地面火力。

他们的车停在了一栋奇迹般还算完好的楼房外面，三人冲了进去。Freddy在门口处蹲守，Everett直接在房间的中间跪下开始拿出设备，EriK则侧身在窗口观察外面的情况。

“EriK，我大概需要8分钟，不，6分钟！保护我！”Everett头也不抬地组装着镭射定位系统。

耳麦传来的“保护我”三个字让年轻的黑人突击队员瞬间分神了，他回过头看着卸下背后装备的小个子男人。

没有得到回复的Everett也抬起了头，他看向愣住的Erik，有点疑惑。接着他给出了一个此时不该有的浅浅微笑：“ **保护我** 。”

穿透尘埃的阳光从窗外洒到Everett的脸上，Erik发现他青金石般的眼睛在光线下透出了参杂着薄荷绿的浅蓝，金发则近乎银色，令人目眩，他不自觉地点点头，然后又瞬间清醒过来，以生命中有过最坚定的声音回答道：“我会的。”【注释3】

Ross上尉点点头，开始继续低头组装设备。

“狙击手到位，”Gideon的声音传来，“Erik你们注意，除了刚才那两辆车，你们的三点方向又来了两辆，一辆预计5分钟到达，一辆预计9分钟到达。”

“收到，”Freddy说着扛起了M136型便携式火箭发射器，“让我们先来好好照顾最近的宝贝们。”

“咻”声响起，84毫米口径的威力足以炸穿这种小村庄的土墙。

已经进入300米有效射程的最前方的海拉克斯直接被射中引擎盖的火箭弹掀翻了，前排应该已当场丧命，后方站着的一群蒙面恐怖分子被气浪冲散到地面。第二辆皮卡开始迅速地靠着大幅度转弯试图躲避接下来迎面而至的火箭弹，上面的人纷纷跳车，遁入旁边的民房隐蔽起来。

Freddy放下M136，EriK握紧了早已架好的MK48轻机枪，进入了注意力高度集中状态。这是他等待已久的战场，杀戮时刻到。

突然之间，临时战场陷入了可怕的安静，屋内的人屏住呼吸，只听见Everett调整观测镜或按下各种按钮的咔嗒声。外面的街道虽然空无一人，但时不时传来的普什图语说明了敌人正在靠近。

极速的枪声响起，混合着呼号声，短兵相接开始。

无论装备或配合，屋内的两个海豹突击队都占绝对优势，虽然敌方人数更多，但AK47在火力上完全无法与美军这边的MK48相比较，窗外不断传来惨叫。

透过窗户观察空域天气的Everett抬头看了一眼Erik，年轻的突击队员陷入狂热之中，瞳孔微微扩张，仿佛现在他不是在处理人命，而是在玩一款把杀人算作积分的电子游戏一般。

Everett皱起了眉，这种目光，他见过，这不是好现象。一个正常的新兵，无论他是不是海豹突击队的，都不应该是兴奋，而是带着几分震惊的不适。

第一波敌袭被打散，Gideon的抱怨声传来：“哥们，也给我留点好吗？”

通讯已建立，坐标已上传，对讲机传来了信号：“花豹花豹，我是巨蟒，任务编号3059。我们有两架‘鱼鹰’，各带四枚GBU-38，我们有LANTIRN和ROVER。已在马贾哈基地与目标地点中巡航待命，到达你上传的坐标需10分钟。”

Everett举起了对讲机：“巨蟒巨蟒，我是花豹，敌人数量较多，准备接受9行指令。”

“巨蟒已准备好。”

“巨蟒巨蟒，这是第一类任务，要求接收8名战斗人员及1名伤员，要求摧毁敌方运输工具，要求使用GBU-38；目标海拔1700米，坐标位置已上传，一层民房旁前停有敌方两辆海拉克斯；敌方有后续支援；攻击后盘旋待命。”

“巨蟒收到。”

Everett呼出了一口气，继续在CGF系统中输入指令。Erik忍不住回头看了他一眼，带着头盔一脸尘土的上尉看起来丝毫与英俊不沾边。然而他平静表情中微抿的薄唇、稳定操作着的白皙双手让体内激荡着肾上腺素的上士硬了起来，他想要在这枪林弹雨中还能镇定自若的上尉露出迷乱表情，他操作电脑导航仪器的手握住自己的……

“Erik上士,”Ross上尉似乎总能敏锐地体察到年轻突击队员过于灼热的视线，一直看着屏幕的他继续调整着仪器数字，目不斜视，只是嘴角微微勾起，露出淡淡狡黠的笑容：“ **Focus.** ”

Erik咽了咽口水，感觉自己的半硬的阴茎跳了一下，哦，他要被这个男人逼疯了。为了缓解尴尬，黑人士兵的目光搜寻着窗外随时可能出现的第二波敌袭。

靠近临时庇护处两间房屋的土墙被击穿，Gideon得意的声音传来：“哦，这下我领先了。”

一路上都默不作声的观察员Terry有些沙哑的声音响起：“第三辆车靠近了，注意，他们在约300米处就下了车，试图分散包围你们。”

“收到，”Gideon的语气迅速平复，“Erik注意你们的房屋后方。”

听到提醒的上士朝Freddy做了几个手势让他更多地注意前方，他则会分心注意房屋后方的动静。Everett仍在目不转睛地盯着移动电脑上的ROVER图像。

刚结束完手势握住机枪座，子弹打到土墙上的闷声就响起，Freddy和EriK同时开始朝外扫射。

“轰”的一声，一枚小型火箭弹直接钻开房屋右后方的土墙爆炸，紧接着一枚手雷被丢了进来。

“Freddy！”Erik大喊一声，他条件反射地冲上前去踢开手雷，然后顺势侧身卧倒直接扑在半跪的Everett身上。

爆炸声与机枪猛烈的扫射声同时响起，干嚎与乱溅飞扬的尘土让密闭的小空间瞬间被混乱的黄色充斥。

Erik紧紧地抱住Everett，即便穿着全套装备，小个子男人还是可以整个地被自己罩住。左胳膊传来灼烧感，大概是被碎弹片擦伤了，习惯于疼痛的突击队员纹丝不动，把似有挣脱之意的Ross上尉死死按在地上护住。

滚滚尘土逐渐散去，房屋土质结构碎落的声音也趋于平静，Freddy精准的反应拯救了屋内的三人。

“For fxxk's sake！”Everett终于忍不住发火了，他死死盯着压在自己身上的男人，像一只炸了毛的猫：“你他妈是电影看多了吗？扑过来？我已经准备卧倒了！我们都有SAPI防弹板的！”

年轻的突击队员丝毫不在意违反数条准则的非常规操作，他双手捧住Everett的头吻了下去。空军上尉睁大了双眼，感觉到柔软干燥的嘴唇贴上来，然后火热的舌头强行撬开了自己的嘴，胡乱地在口腔内搅动。Everett发出了呜咽声，本能地想要用舌头推开入侵，却反而引得Erik更加狂热地让两人的软肉缠绕起来。

被吻到喘不过气来的Ross上尉听到了耳麦的呼叫声：“花豹花豹，巨蟒看到目标，正在靠近，已进入可攻击范围，目标海拉克斯已被锁定。”

Everett死命地捶了几下年轻的黑人。Erik喘息着放开了上尉，继续跨坐在他身上，露出一个得意的咧开嘴的笑容：“我说过会 **保护你** 的。”

CCT控制员大口呼吸着平静下来发布指令：“这是近距离攻击，E.R. 要求投弹前30秒通报。”

过了一会，飞行员传来最后的确认请求：“30秒投弹。”

Ross上尉白了一眼还在盯着自己傻笑的Erik，用稳定声音回答道：“E.R. 准许投弹。”

仿佛是帆布被撕破的声音从外面传来，接着就是一声巨响，第二辆前来支援的敌军皮卡估计瞬间就成了一块废铁。

看着队友在战斗现场公然强行性骚扰长官的Freddy吓得大气都不敢出一声，直到此刻才愣愣地吹了声口哨：“Erik，你果然是个该死的疯子。”

Everett似怒非怒地瞪着还咧着嘴的年轻黑人，沉默了一会，然后拍拍他的肩膀，示意对方别再骑着自己了。

Erik站了起来，伸出手想要拉起刚刚被自己强吻的上尉。

Everett无奈地笑了起来，满是极度紧张后的放松，他递出手，摇了摇头：“Oh, boys...”

 

接下来的行动不过是按部就班，Erik这边三人与Aron、Gideon他们汇合，然后乘坐“鱼鹰”直接回到马贾哈的基地。Chou因为颈部的止血及时，捡回了一条命，但右手基本废了。

人质解救任务交到了三角洲部队手中，海豹这边的作战班需要好好休息一会。

然而死里逃生并没能让Erik放松下来，他现在非常紧张，因为执行完支援任务的Everett Ross马上就要走了，坎大哈那边需要他，

年轻的黑人突击队员焦躁不安，明天清晨Ross上尉就要出发了，而现在也许是他这辈子最为接近迷人的空军上尉的时刻，哦，天呐，Everett沾染着尘土的嘴唇柔软甜蜜得就像是他许久没吃到过的棉花糖般。

Erik在营地里踱着步子，吼开所有想要请他喝一杯的战友，脑子里只有Everett Ross的微笑，他作战时专注的样子。就在天边纯粹的金色阳光交织了些开始降温的橙红时，Erik忍不住了，去他的， ，不就是被揍个两顿吗？他随手抓了个润滑油就冲出去找Everett了。

Erik在营地最远处有着零星几棵树、灌木丛以及稀疏草地的安静处找到了Ross上尉。他正躺在保温毯上，躲在一大丛灌木后看着书，上衣脱下当作是枕头，胸前挂着狗牌。

慵懒而舒展的身体，裤子被拉到露出小腹的高度，麦色的胸膛上狗牌反射着银色金属光泽，就如如同Everett柔软的发丝……Erik立刻就硬了起来，他觉得自己完蛋了，如果今天不在这里操到面前的人，他大概会因为蛋蛋爆炸而死掉。

“下午好，Erik.”听到动静的Ross上尉抬起头，把书放在了一侧，没有起身。

“呃，下午好，”Erik突然意识自己短裤支起的“小帐篷”估计明显得不能再明显了。

Ross上尉自然注意到了这点，他歪过头看了一眼，挑起眉：“ **Impressive** …但你真的有必要每次都用老二跟我敬礼吗？”

年轻上士黝黑的皮肤都能看出红色了，他想想看，自己确实只要是看到Everett就会处在硬或半硬的状态。

Everett叹了口气，拍了拍保温毯空出的地方：“过来，让我看看你的伤口，那枚手雷距离太近了。”

抱着一线希望的Erik听话地坐了下来，露出左臂给一脸关心的上尉：“划伤而已。”

“任何伤口都有可能致命的， **kid** ，”Everett的手指轻轻滑过伤口边缘。“我很感谢你的‘保护’，但下次别再这样做了。”

开始逐渐长肉愈合的伤口被触摸的痒麻让Erik的阴茎又涨大了一圈，混合着被叫做“kid”（之前还是boy的）的激怒感，突击队员忍不住靠近了身边散发玫瑰味沐浴液香味的躯体。

Everett的目光被年轻黑人的左边腹肌上的几道明显过度整齐的痕迹所吸引了，手指忍不住按了上去：“这里是怎么回事？不会是白刃战的结果。孩子，追求刺激是一回事，自残就是另一回事了。”

Erik紧紧抓住Everett的手，让他往上抚摸，划过肌肉分明的腹肌直到结实又不缺乏弹性的胸肌：“第一，别再叫我‘kid’， **我是个男人，** 一个海豹突击队员。”

“第二，”Erik伸出左手灵巧地探入上尉短裤之下缝隙，轻柔地往里深入，“每杀一个人我就会划上一道伤痕，未来也许会给弄明显一点也说不定。那是埃塞俄比亚摩西人的玩意，他们认为伤痕是美丽和力量的标志，是牺牲的象征。”

被握住阴茎的Everett发出一声呻吟，他开始有反应了：“所以……年轻的Erik上士，我想你肯定听过那些没经过我允许就对我上下其手的士兵的下场了吧？”

“Yeeees，”Erik加大了手劲，拇指在Everett的龟头处旋转，“他们活该被揍，他们配不上你。”

年长男人的脸颊开始泛起红晕，他被抓住的右手忍不住地抚摸着Erik光滑富有弹性的胸膛，话音里多了几分调情之意：“那么，你配得上啰？”

“是的！”强壮的海豹突击队员把手从Everett的短裤里抽出，猛地把长官推倒在保温毯上，“我当然配得上！”

Erik的目光和双手在Everett线条流畅又柔和的躯干上游移，他附身在年长男人的耳边低语：“给我，把你给我。”

被带着薄茧的大掌爱抚的Everett情不自禁弓起了身体，他的手拂过Erik手臂上因为保护自己而得的伤痕，尚未完全消散的战斗激情以及说不清的情愫之下，Everett几不可察地点点头。

得到允许的突击队员欣喜若狂，他第一反应就是去啃咬Everett颈侧的嫩肉，双手沿着身下男人的腰线贪婪地上下游走。

“哦，你这到底是想留下吻痕还是咬断猎物的脖子啊，小豹子。”Everett沉醉于抚摸Erik的后背，他让指尖沿着结实的背阔肌滑下，随着肌肉的每一次紧绷起伏，品尝身上人原始粗犷的力量。

背部的爱抚让Erik忍不住舒服得眯起了眼，他不断地舔弄、吮吸、啃咬着：“都是。哦，我已经被你逼到发疯了。”

身下的人仿佛邀请般让腿张得更开了些，Erik急促呼吸着把两人剥了个精光，他跪坐在目光朦胧的Everett的双腿之间，带着几分小心激动地抚摸着男人细腻的大腿根部。

Everett发出了克制的呻吟声，已经硬起来的阴茎涨成深红色贴在小腹上，不断渗出前液。

发现了长官敏感带的Erik开始缓慢而情色地顺着大腿内侧往上舔，同时双手勾画着Everett圆润的臀线。令人酥软的电流从大腿向上汇集，金发男人的身体顶起，因为阴茎得不到摩擦而捏紧了毯子。

眼前的人逐渐融化的样子让Erik加大了手劲，他蹂躏着掌下的两团柔软，姣好的手感就和他曾经无数次从侧面窥视的想象一样，饱满又富有弹性。

“E…Erik…”Everett低低地呼喊着今晚的床伴。

Erik咬开润滑油的盖子，把液体涂满中指，他抬起Everett的左腿，在没有任何按摩与放松的情况下直接把手指探进隐秘的小穴。

“啊！”小个子男人发出一声惊呼。

“我伤到你了？”Erik轻吻着微张着嘴唇调整呼吸的Everett，一边旋转着手指让内壁涂上润滑：“你太紧了……上帝啊，无法想象等下我的大家伙会被你怎样咬住了。”

下流的话语让试着放松的空军上尉涨红了脸，哦，天知道他有多喜欢这种被“戏弄”的感觉：“……我很久没有做过了。”

“不要告诉我，我是你第一个男人，”Erik当然知道这不可能，但这不妨碍他幻想一下成为进入Everett体内第一人的感觉，他加入第二根手指，因为甬道内的火热而硬到发疼：“告诉我，第一次被男人的粗长刺穿时，你是怎样一种表情，耻辱又…无助？仿佛被开苞的女高中生一样？”

“操操操……Erik，我……”Everett回想了第一次被大学男朋友绑在宾馆床头的感觉，“闭嘴，我只是很久没做手活口活之外的而已，不是个哭哭啼啼的娘们。”

Erik拿出手指，开始把剩下的润滑剂都抹在青筋凸起的阴茎上。

“等，安全套呢？”Everett拿出了仅存的理智。

Erik左手搂住小个子男人柔软的腰，低声在他耳边要求到：“我会直接射在你体内，我会把所有的精液都留在你的最深处，让你第二天起来还能感受到我的存在。”

说着，Erik把龟头推过那一圈肌肉，粗鲁地一插到底。他知道这样会很疼，但这样他能让Everett记得他更久一些，有时候疼痛与快感就是同一件事。

满是占有欲的下流话带来的刺激和被强行塞满的痛苦同时迸发，让Everett大叫了起来。

Erik用吻封住了年长男人在空旷野外有些凄惨的喊叫声，他没有动，尽量让Everett适应体内的巨物。

小个子男人浅浅喘息着，眼眶已经有了一丝湿润，操，这小崽子也太大了！他报复性地啃咬着Erik丰厚的嘴唇，放松着身体，习惯肠道内的异物感。

Erik加深了两人的吻，开始浅而快速地抽动起来。他知道这样并不能太多刺激到那个甜蜜的点，但他现在要的是Everett记住他阴茎，记住被他的阴茎撑到极限的感觉。

臀肉撞击的啪啪声混合着润滑被挤出穴口发出的滋滋水声在野外听起来格外色情，Erik故意大力顶弄着：“Everett，记住，这是我阴茎的形状。我正用他操着你呢，你真是又紧又热，我都不想从你的体内出来了。”

被Erik的话语引导着，Everett情不自禁双手搭在了高个男人宽厚结实的肩膀上，肠道因为想要收缩推出异物，反而更加明晰地描绘出体内硬物的形状。

Erik满意于小个子男人的反应，他开始让阴茎整个地抽出来，只留龟头在体内，然后再缓慢地推进去，恶意地顶住前列腺后再深插直至两人紧贴：“你的屁股真是极品，又软又翘，光是阴囊摩擦的感觉都能让我射了。”

Everett满脸通红地接受着赞美，每一次后穴被撑开，前列腺被研磨的感觉都让他眼冒金星，他像只缺水的鱼般喘息着，双手漫无目的地抚摸着Erik发烫的皮肤。

看着身下的男人陷入迷乱，Erik调整了一下角度，专心地抽插起来，每一次都让龟头直接抵住那一小块快感的源泉。

“啊！啊！”突如其来过多的感官刺激让Everett叫了起来，密集的电流冲刷着他的身体。

“为我射出来，Everett，为了我……”Erik盯着年长男人的脸，不断加力。

没过多久，浑身泛着粉红的Everett喊着“Erik”射了出来，白浊溅得他胸膛和下巴上都是。

年轻的突击队员舔掉Everett下巴上的精液，表扬在他身下彻底绽放的玫瑰：“你真棒，Everett，你太棒了。”

金发男人尚处于高潮后的余韵中，他只感觉自己被搂得更紧了一些，体内的阴茎加快了速度，他无意识地收紧了身体。

Erik爱死了Everett的反应了，火热的紧致恋恋不舍地吞吐着他的阴茎。年轻黑人扣住Everett的腰，疯狂地抽插起来，然后他捧住Everett的脸深吻着射了出来。

迷糊之中Everett只觉得体内深处被灌入液体的感觉怪怪的，他现在只想休息一会。汗津津的两人平躺着，Erik抚摸着小个子男人柔软的身体，等着不应期过去。

如果只能拥有一次，那么他会让Everett永远记住。

本来以为一次就够了的Everett显然大大低估了海豹突击队员的体力，等他想起身穿衣服的时候，他又一次被抓到了Erik的怀里……

接下来的事情Everett已经记得不太清了，他的记忆只能延伸不知道是第几次：他无力地骑在Erik的身上，哭泣着求他停下来，然而不知餍足的年轻人只是大力掐住他腰不放，顶弄着阴茎，让Everett像被钉住的蝴蝶标本般颤抖呻吟。

最后，裹在保温毯里、陷入半昏迷状态的Everett毫无抵抗地让Erik以公主抱送回了帐篷。

操他妈的小豹子Erik，Ross上尉可以想象未来在军营的日子有多难熬了。

 

随着飞机颠簸落地，Erik从往昔的回忆里跳了出来。

是的，他和Everett不过那么一次放纵而已，可这场性爱却让他在接下来的两年里魂萦梦绕。

每一个空虚的夜里，他的自慰对象永远都是那个对着自己微笑、躺在保温毯上看书的空军上尉Everett K. Ross。在他的记忆里，那个面对战火勇敢与冷静并存的金发的小个子男人在自己掌下犹如小猫般柔软，会在迷乱时哭泣着呻吟。

然而，所有的一切却被另一个男人所拥有，T'Challa，他的堂兄。

Erik摸了摸身上已经开始数不清的凸起伤痕，心里想着或许可以从阿富汗换到伊拉克去找个新地方杀人玩玩。

那些他被夺走，他终究会夺回来。

 

**注释1** ：空军特种作战司令部（AFSOC）为美国特种作战部队（比如说Seals）提供空运能力和近空支援，拥有一批专门的远途救援和救助飞机。AFSOC负责在世界各地派遣空军特种作战部队，指示地区联合司令部执行非常规作战、反恐等。

AFSOC名下有数个兵种，其中空军战斗控制组（CCT）被认为是空中战场空勤团队，主要用来协调地面部队与空中力量，如指引空中打击，为特种部队小队的单独侦察和搜索营救行动提供战术通信支持。CCT也可以控制飞机展开空中攻击，还具有重要的指挥和控制，情报收集和传递等能力。

 

**注释2** ：阿富汗路边简易炸弹搞死人太多（美军伤亡75%的来源），机动性强的悍马因为扛不住，后期就被新型的M-ATV防地雷车代替了。不过M-ATV的非常沉加体积大，所以运输起来比较麻烦。这样，也算是符合他们并不是从基地出发而是从前哨站出发的设定了吧……【为了剧情方便】

 

**注释3：** 关于MF的眼睛颜色，有人说是榛绿色，有人说是蓝色，也有人说是棕色。应该是Central heterochromia (中心虹膜异色)：1、在亮光下呈湖蓝偏灰色 2、正常光下可见虹膜内小圈棕黄色外大圈湖蓝偏灰色 3、弱光下呈棕色 4、在某些特殊光线角度下，可以近似透明。


End file.
